I Won't Leave
by lizziebrewster
Summary: “Women tend not to be as rigid in their sexual identities as men,” she’d told Booth once. And it was true. It wasn’t just because of that one night ... A Brennan and Angela pairing
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_:

_A word of CAUTION: This is different from the other stories I've published here so far. This is a Brennan and Angela story. So if that isn't your thing, don't read it! The first chapter is dark and emotional; the second chapter is where the M rating comes in. (There is also a window for a third chapter, which would also be M.)_

_Consider yourself warned about both the rating and the pairing!_

_This wasn't the story I intended to write when I first got the idea. Well it is, and it wasn't, at the same time! I had no intention of making it so dark, but it just sort of happened! The overall idea is the same._

_Setting: Starts of in present day, flashback to Pre-pilot. Immediately after Brennan and Pete have broken up. Because I'd like to think that even the great Dr Brennan needs somebody, sometimes._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately._

-----

_"Women tend not to be as rigid in their sexual identities as men," she'd told Booth once._

_And it was true. It wasn't just that she was … well … justifying her own actions. Brennan's thoughts could help but wander back to that one night, years ago. It was only a few weeks since Pete had left, and Brennan had taken the break-up unusually hard._

----

Knock Knock

Brennan heard the knocking at the door, but chose to ignore it. Instead she lay on her couch, staring mindlessly at the News channel on the TV. An empty bottle of wine lay discarded on the on the floor, an upturned glass along side it. She knew she shouldn't have drunk the whole bottle, especially on an empty stomach, and the voice inside her kept saying she'd regret it tomorrow, but right now, damn it felt good to be drunk. All of Pete's shit was melting away into oblivion and she could almost feel that tonight she would sleep longer than just the hour or two she had been getting since he'd left. As much as she hated to admit it, Brennan liked sleeping with somebody, feeling that warmth beside her, hearing their breathing in the stillness of night, knowing that someone was there with her. Pete may have been a jackass, but at least he was there at night. Now she was alone.

The urge to open another bottle sprang into her mind, and with her blood alcohol level already through the roof, she had little energy left to resist it.

Knock Knock

There went the door again. And again she ignored it. Assuming it was just Pete once more, she rose from the couch and staggered towards the kitchen. Bumping into the coffee table, she let out a cuss.

"I know you're home, I can hear you." A voice rang through her apartment, and to her surprise it wasn't Pete. It was a female voice that took Brennan several beats to place.

"Angela?" Her voice came out horse, the effect of wine and days alone.

"Open the door, sweetie."

"I want to be alone. Go away." It was a barefaced lie; 'I don't want to be seen like this' would have been closer to the truth. For all her social awkwardness, she was still human and knew that other people would judge her for her apparent weaknesses.

"No you don't. If you don't let me in I'm going to get Jack to break this door down."

Brennan stood in her lounge, and let her face fall into her hands, wishing that (however improbable) the earth would just swallow her up.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in."

Resigning to the fact that Angela was not going to leave her to wallow in peace, Brennan unlocked the door, leaving it to Angela to open it and let herself in. Brennan returned to the couch and waited for the judgement to begin.

Angela opened the door slowly with a sweeping glance across the apartment. Her best friend sat perched on the edge of the couch in scruffy sweat pants and a dirty t-shirt. Her hair was a mess and she could smell alcohol in the air. Angela knew she'd been taking Pete's departure hard, but found herself shocked at the shell of a woman sat in front of her. Looking painfully thin, there were deep bags beneath her eyes. Angela knew in an instant that her friend had been neither eating nor sleeping properly since the break up. She tried desperately not to let the shock show on her face as she sat beside her on the couch.

The pair didn't exchange words; there was little that needed saying. Instead, Brennan curled her legs up beneath her, laying her head across Angela's lap. She stroked at her hair and felt as Brennan began to shake, silent sobs wracking through her.

In silence, the minutes passed. Five, turned into ten, turned into fifteen before the sobbing began to subside. Her breathing grew slow and even as Angela continued stroking her hair.

"Are you ready to quit pretending that everything is okay now?"

"Oh Ange …" Her voice was frail from the outpouring of tears she kept contained. And if she was completely honest with herself (something she'd been trying desperately not to do) they weren't just tears over Pete. No, she'd finally released tears dating back years (or, it might have been more accurate to say: they'd finally escaped.)

Tears of confusion after realising her parents weren't coming back.

Tears loneliness she'd refused to yield to as foster home after foster home had kicked her back into the system.

Tears of pain as she'd struggled to find her way through college and university alone.

Tears of frustration over that wiseass cop Goodman had insisted she worked with.

And now, tears of hurt, of anger, of uncertainty, that Pete had betrayed her so profoundly.

But, she'd told herself over and over these past weeks, it was her own fault, she should have seen it coming: everybody left, it was only a matter of time before, gradually, everyone around her would leave.

"Please talk to me, Sweetie." Angela's voice cut through her self-flagellation. She thought she heard something in her voice – pity, sympathy, concern maybe? She didn't know. Just as that cop had taken such pleasure in telling her, she was no good with people. It couldn't be concern though. Angela would leave too, she knew it already. Okay, not 'knew', since she had no empirical data to back up her theory, but she strongly suspected that day would come.

Brennan pulled herself upright, away from Angela's touch. Eyes locked on the clenched fingers in her own lap, she uttered a single word.

"Go."

"What? No. Why?" Shocked and hurt, Angela reached a hand towards her but Brennan turned away.

"Go." She repeated, still not looking up.

"No. I won't." Angela spoke with determination, resting a hand on Brennan's back, the only part of her friend she was being shown. She felt Brennan stiffen beneath her touch.

"Fine. I'll go." She rose from the couch, trying to appear steadier on her feet than she felt. Stumbling into her bedroom, Brennan slammed the door behind her before curling up into a ball in the middle of her bed.

She lay in silence; the only sound around her was her own muffled breathing.

She assumed Angela had left. Of course Angela had left. Everybody always did: her parents, Russ, every boyfriend she'd ever had, and now, Angela.

The thought made her stomach lurch suddenly and bile rose in her throat. Whimpering, she staggered into the bathroom, the room spinning uncontrollably as she moved.

Reaching the toilet with seconds to spare, she wretched. Sweat prickled across her brow as she vomited time and time again, until there couldn't possibly be anything left to come out of her.

She felt a warmth on the small of her back. It rose up her spine and began rubbing gentle circles across her torso. Fingers gathered her hair and pulled it back from her sweat soaked face, curling it around until it stayed in a ponytail by itself. The alien hand reached forward and flushed the toilet before arms wrapped around her, hugging Brennan tightly as a chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"I won't leave." Angela's voice seemed loud in the small bathroom. "Not now. Not ever. You hear me?"

Turning, her legs glided smoothly across the laminate floor, Brennan moved to face Angela. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, and still damp with sweat. She pulled Angela in tight; conceding that maybe, just this once, a hug felt good and didn't imply weakness.

"I'm not leaving." Angela repeated, seeming to know the nightmares that plagued Brennan's thoughts without needing to be told.

No tears left in her to cry, Brennan simply closed her eyes and held on tight. She breathed in Angela's familiar scent and a part of her began to believe the words Angela spoke. Her rational mind screamed at her – Angela couldn't know she'd always be there, it simply wasn't possible. But, as she sank deeper into her friend's embrace, her emotional side began to win the ongoing battle.

Brennan felt Angela begin to pull away and instantly felt hollow inside again.

"I'm not leaving," she stated again, qualifying it this time. "Just stay here a minute. I'll be back, Sweetie."

And with that, she rose from the floor and walked quickly from the bathroom, leaving a confused Brennan in her wake. She felt overcome by the urge to run, but to where, she didn't know. She was in her own apartment after all, where would she go? There was no one she could turn to.

Angela. The emotional side of her piped up again, she could run to Angela. It was quickly shot down once by more rational thoughts. She didn't need anyone to run to. She was just fine alone. She'd been fine on her own before Pete. She'd be fine after.

Anger seeming to course through her veins out of no where, she dragged herself up off the floor, flipped down the toiler lid and sat in the still bathroom. Closing her eyes, her head fell into her hands. She rubbed at her temples firmly, in an attempt to push all thoughts from her mind. Brennan could feel herself beginning to sober up now that the alcohol had been purged from her stomach, and yet her hands shook.

Once again, she didn't notice Angela enter the bathroom. Pulled suddenly from her reverie, she grasped at the glass being held out in front of her. She sipped slowly at the water, feeling its coolness trickle down her sore throat and settle her stomach.

Brennan watched as Angela moved around her bathroom, pulling a fresh towel from the linen closet and draping it over the rail so it would grow warm. She continued to watch as she leaned into the shower and adjusted until the water was the right temperature.

She turned back to face Brennan, holding out a hand towards her.

"You'll feel better, Sweetie. I promise."

"You can't know that." Her words were defiant but Brennan rose to her feet all the same.

"Yes, I can." Angela smiled, conviction in her voice that Brennan almost allowed herself to believe. "Shower. Sleep. Eat. And you'll feel better."

"Angela, no, I don't know." She could feel her resolve disappearing: the steam rising from the shower did look inviting and it would feel good to sleep…

Crossing the bathroom towards Angela, she took her outstretched hand. She felt a squeeze around her fingers and Angela smiled at her, nodding slightly.

"I'll be right outside." She pulled Brennan in for another tight hug before stepping away.

"No. Wait." Brennan bit down on her lip nervously. "Would you stay in … I don't want to …" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. To admit out loud her vulnerability, her sudden (irrational) fear to be alone. Her head dropped and she stared down at the floor. "Please."

Angela moved in and hugged her once again. "Okay." She smiled and ran a hand over Brennan's hair. "Whatever you want, Sweetie."

Angela perched on top of the closed toilet lid, looking away respectfully as Brennan shed her clothing and stepped into the shower. She heard a soft sigh drift out over the sound of the flowing water and smiled to herself. Things were going to be okay.

-----

_Love it or hate it? Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A handful of reviews and a half-a-dozen alerts, that's all the validation I need. And so, voila, chapter two. As promised, highly smutty. It's also much more in Angela's POV, don't know when/how it happened, but it did! _

_This nearly wasn't finish tonight, but a helping hand from the King did the trick ;) hah thanks_

-----

Angela sat and waited as sounds of flowing water filled the bathroom. The scent in the air changed, first with Brennan's shampoo and then her shower gel added to the mix. Angela could make out her naked outline through the frosted glass of the shower. She tried not to look, but found her gaze kept wandering across the room to the figure in the shower, watching as she drew the lathered soap across herself. Angela chastised herself for having such inappropriate thoughts; she was here to help her friend through a crisis after all, not ogle her in the shower. But there was no denying it, Brennan was beautiful, and she had a phenomenal body.

Eventually the water stopped and Angela turned away while Brennan stepped out and wrapped herself in the now-warm towel. Her modesty covered, Brennan took the few steps across the room before taking Angela's hand and squeezing it lightly.

Smiling up at her friend, she spoke.

"Starting to feel better?" Brennan nodded gingerly and gave her a weak smile back. Angela thought that she certainly looked better: her eyes were no longer quite so puffy and some semblance of colour had returned to her cheeks.

Brennan lead them into the bedroom and Angela sat down heavily on the bed while Brennan crossed to her dresser to find pyjamas.

"Bren," she turned to face Angela, clutching at the towel wrapped around her. "I'm going to make you a drink. I'll be back in a minute." She lingered a few seconds, watching for any hint of the panic or pain that she'd seen before, but none was forthcoming so she strode from the bedroom.

Standing alone in the cold kitchen, Angela glanced at the clock: it was almost 1am and the city has long since been plunged into darkness. Filling the kettle, she hunted through cupboards quietly in search of mugs. The air was silent around her, and she could no longer hear any sound coming from the bedroom. The click of the boiling kettle snapped her back into the kitchen and she quickly poured two cups of Brennan's green tea before padding back through the apartment.

The bedroom was dim when she entered, the main room light having been exchanged for a single bedside lamp. Brennan lay curled up on top of the bed in long pyjamas, facing away from the door, her knees brought up her against her chest. Angela quietly placed one mug on the bedside table closest to the door before rounding to the other side of the bed with the other.

Brennan's eyes were closed but there was a tension in her body that led Angela to believe she was still awake.

A single pair of pyjama pants lay folded on the empty side of the bed. Angela smiled to herself and let out a sigh. She knew this was Brennan's way of asking her to stay, without having to release her vulnerability into the air.

Perching on the edge of the bed lightly, Angela pulled off her jeans and slipped on the soft pyjamas. She pulled her bra out from beneath her t-shirt before lying back gently on the bed. Rolling against Brennan, she felt her friend relax and the tension in her melt away as she brought her legs out straighter. Their pyjama-clad bodies seemingly touched from shoulder to ankle, Angela draped an arm around Brennan's waist and down across her belly. Shuffling on the mattress, Brennan rose to allow her other arm beneath her to complete the loop of her hug.

Pulling her in tightly, Angela found herself drawing in lungfuls of scented air from Brennan's still wet hair. Letting out a sigh, she felt Brennan's fingers tracing out absentminded patterns along her arm.

She let the arm buried beneath Brennan flop down onto the bed, and felt as the delicate fingers followed. Their slow ministrations set a fire burning deep in Angela's belly, and she found herself reciprocating the motion with the arm draped around Brennan's waist.

Shifting on the bed, Angela's touch faltered and she found herself on Brennan's stomach instead. She froze, immediately expecting to have been accused of crossing a line, but the indictment never came. Deciding to risk the ensuing rejection, Angela slowly drew her fingers over the pyjama top, across to Brennan's hip, before trailing back down and round her navel.

She repeated the journey, once, twice; the third time probing at the thin opening where her t-shirt ended and pants began. Stroking her fingers across skin, Angela still half-expected to be pushed away and when she wasn't, she felt emboldened. Her touch grew firmer against Brennan's soft skin as it moved along her toned abdomen towards her breasts.

Running her nails lightly over Brennan's stomach, Angela felt Brennan push closer against her, forcing the mound of her ass back against her hips. She felt Brennan's breathing hitch up a notch as her fingers brushed at the underside of her breasts.

Still Angela proceeded with caution, returning to the relative safety of Brennan's stomach. Raising her head and shoulders up off the bed, Angela looked down at Brennan, her eyes closed but the slightest hint of a smile on her face. Angela felt the curl of fingers around her forearm and a slight push brought her touch back to Brennan's breast.

Once again spurred on by Brennan's silent encouragement, Angela delved further this time, cupping her breast fully in her hand and massaging it gently. She blew down on Brennan's neck to clear the stray hairs before suckling on her softly. She rolled her nipple between her fingers and felt it grow hard beneath her touch. A tingle shot through Brennan's body and she shuddered in response. Her face pressed down into the pillow, stifling a moan as Angela continued feasting on her neck.

Relinquishing her hold on Brennan's breast, Angela trailed her fingers back across her stomach lightly, and once more found Brennan's face was pushed down into the bed to smother a groan.

She slipped her hand softly between Brennan's pyjama clad thighs and allowed her thumb to brush ever-so-slightly over her mound. Angela felt Brennan pressing herself harder against her and she rolled her hips slightly into Angela's touch. Angela trailed her fingers back towards Brennan's stomach before returning south, ducking beneath the confines of her pants this time. She stroked Brennan lightly through the thin fabric of her briefs and their bodies seemed to simultaneously give in to the urge to shudder.

Angela rubbed gently at Brennan's core, movement restricted by her clenched thighs. Angela felt her breathing falter as she pressed harder against her tender clit. Instinctively, Brennan rolled on the bed until she was flat on her back, with Angela on her side next to her. Her legs flopped open with one finding a new home between Angela's thighs.

Able to move freely now, Angela's fingers ducked beneath her panties and she slowly drew a finger along the length of Brennan's folds. She rolled Brennan's clit gently between her fingers and found herself automatically rubbing her own mound against Brennan's thigh.

Pushing the panties to the side, Angela suddenly thrust a single finger into Brennan's warmth. Her gasp went uncensored this time, and the sound only served to increase Angela's own arousal.

Shifting her position on the bed, Angela straddled Brennan; their cores tantalisingly close as Brennan rolled her hips beneath her. Brennan's eyes remained closed as Angela slotted her hands beneath her pyjama top and ran her fingers up over her breasts to her nipples. She tugged at the shirt and Brennan's upper body rose up from the bed so she could haul it off over her head. Her torso exposed to the cold night air, Brennan's flesh goosepimpled and her breath caught in her throat.

Leaning in low, Angela took a puckered nipple into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue and making Brennan buck up off the bed beneath her. Trailing kisses along the valley between her breasts, Angela snaked her hand between their bodies and began marking out lazy circles across Brennan's clit. Feeling her hips move with the touch, Angela moved harder, faster, and finally Brennan's eyes opened.

Her breathing grew laboured and a thin film of sweat appeared across Brennan's brow as Angela etched exquisite patterns over the tender area. Brennan's head fell back against the pillows and Angela latched onto her neck, kissing, biting, licking, seemingly simultaneously, assaulting her senses.

Out of nowhere, Angela felt Brennan's hands land on her waist, beneath her t-shirt, warm hands touching soft skin. She toyed with the fabric momentarily, as if searching Angela's face for approval. Eye contact made, she gathered the fabric in her fists and pulled it roughly over Angela's head, forcing her to momentarily cease the attack on her clit.

The t-shirt discarded, Angela planted a hand either side of Brennan on the bed and began peppering kisses across her torso. Leaning in, Angela traced open-mouthed kissed down Brennan's stomach, her hair trailing in her wake and causing Brennan to moan deeply.

Reaching the waistband of her pyjamas, Angela hooked a finger beneath the elastic and slid them down gently, continuing with her kisses on each newly revealed patch of skin. Pulling off the pants and panties completely, Angela settled herself between Brennan's knees, forcing her legs to spread wider on the bed. Brennan raised her upper body up from the bed to look down at Angela, but found herself immediately flopping back down onto the bed the moment Angela's tongue touched her, a new wave of pleasure washing through her.

Brennan let out a whimper as Angela dragged her tongue slowly along the outside of Brennan's folds, scooting quickly past her clit before trailing back down to her opening. Stoking her tongue into Brennan's warmth, Angela felt Brennan tremble beneath her and her hands fisted at the bed sheets. She writhed against the bed as Angela's thumb applied just-the-right-amount of pressure to her clit.

She felt Brennan bucking beneath her and knew she was painfully close to the edge already. Angela swirled her tongue along her entrance, relishing the sweetness of her arousal. Trading places, she took her clit in her mouth before entering her with two long fingers. Brennan let out a gasp as she felt herself fall over the edge, waves of pleasure bursting through her as Angela pumped into her with her fingers.

Shaking in the wake of her climax, Brennan pulled Angela up towards her. Smoothly casting aside her own pyjama pants, Angela laid herself along Brennan's length, naked bodies touching splendidly. Propped up on her elbows, she smiled down at the spent Brennan.

Opening her mouth to speak, Angela found Brennan's finger pressed against her lips. Their eyes met and neither moved for a moment. With cautious hesitation, Brennan lifted her head from the pillows and softly pressed her lips against Angela's. It started slow and gentle, with Brennan seemingly caressing her lips with her own. She meshed a hand in Angela's hair, pulling her in closer. Brennan trailed her tongue lightly across Angela's bottom lip and the moment they parted to her, her tongue stoked into her warmth. Their kiss deepened, unabashed now.

Angela felt Brennan's fingers curl around her wrist. Shifting her weight to free her hand, Angela pulled away from Brennan's lips as she felt her hand being guided between their bodies. She watched Brennan's face intently as her own fingers were placed against her heated core. Pushing the guiding hand away, she stroked lightly at Brennan's folds instead but quickly found the fingers wrapping around her wrist again, moving her gently back across her own arousal.

She looked inquisitively down at Brennan who gave an almost imperceptible nod. Smiling, Angela reclaimed Brennan's lips and began stroking lightly at her own folds.

Brennan planted her hands firmly against Angela's hips and rolled them over on the bed. The sudden change in command kicked Angela's arousal up several pegs and she moved her hand faster against hers now throbbing clit. Sitting up over Angela, Brennan watched with a wide-eyed smile as Angela touched herself, listening as her breathing grew irregular, feeling her hips roll in time with her movements. Brennan trailed her own hand low over her belly, fingers running through her curls briefly before inching slowly towards her own core. She stroked at herself lightly and felt Angela's pace increase beneath her.

With Brennan's watchful eyes on her, touching herself, and her taste lingering on her tongue, Angela found herself arriving quickly at the height of her pleasure. Her hips rose and fell unconsciously as she brought herself over the brink and felt the orgasm rip through her with force. On feeling Angela shatter beneath her, Brennan leaned forward and kissed at Angela's jaw, nipping at her lightly before journeying to her lips.

Brennan draped herself across Angela's body, smiling, head resting on her shoulder as she listened to her breathing and heartbeat slowly return to a normal rhythm. She found herself absentmindedly playing with Angela's nipple, as Angela's arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers in her hair.

The night air felt cold against her damn skin now and Brennan failed in her fight to hold back a shiver. Reaching across the bed, Angela pulled the covers over them, running her hand along Brennan's smooth back before returning to embrace her tightly.

Her head on Angela's shoulder, Brennan found the steady beat of her heart lulling her into a peaceful sleep. Wrapped tightly in her friend's arms, she knew then: Angela wouldn't leave.

------

_Brennan was snapped back to the harsh reality of her office as somebody dropped something somewhere in the lab. It took several seconds for her to regain some composure and group her thoughts. Her pulse was racing and she highly expected her face was flushed. _

_They'd never spoken of that night, or the morning after when she'd woken up with Angela's naked form still wrapped around her. A new energy instilled within her, she'd quickly gotten ready for work while Angela slept, before near skipping out the door. It had only been few days later when she'd flown to Guatemala. It was occurring to her now that she hadn't been a very generous lover that evening. And Angela had shown her it could be immensely enjoyable with a woman …_

_She had to find Angela. _

Now.

-----

I think I've already decided there will be chapter three; the only choice left is where. Bathroom? Storage room? Why is everything in the Jeffersonian made of glass!?


	3. Chapter 3

_A few notes: _

-_I know that I've taken a couple of liberties with the setting, just go with me on this one, mkay? _

_-It got very long! It didn't turn out how I had intended but I couldn't make the original idea work in a way that I was happy with. Also, I wanted to have a whole 'round' after this, but it'd just be crazy long!_

_-There is clearly a window for more, but whether or not I'll be filling it, I don't know. I found it ridiculously hard to write femslash so I might stick to B/B pairings from now on, unless I'm feeling particularly masochistic!_

_Thanks for reading :D_

(We're back in present day now too)

_-----------_

Brennan moved quickly through the Medico-Legal lab, glancing up at the forensic platform she saw only Hodgins and whichever this weeks intern was, pouring over their latest specimen. Striding with purpose into Angela's office she approached the seated Angela silently. Looking up from her sketchpad Angela found urgent eyes boring into her.

"I need more time, Sweetie. I haven't finished the reconstruction yet." Angela let out a stressed sigh.

"No. I know. I need to talk to you."

"About the case?" She found herself confused, the underlying tone of need in Brennan's voice usually reserved exclusively for casework.

"No. I … just come with me." Brennan didn't look back as she strode from the room, confident that Angela would follow unconditionally.

With a pace just short of running, Brennan crossed the lab and walked through the frosted glass door leading to a stairwell to the basement. Angela jogged to catch up with her, lunging to grab her wrist as Brennan descended the first few steps before her. With Angela pulling hard against her, Brennan was forced to turn back and face her friend, the difference in their height exaggerated by the staggered floor levels.

"Bren." She tugged again as Brennan moved to step further down the stairs. "Tell me what's wrong." Her voice was full of confusion and absolute concern for the friend standing before her.

"Wrong? No. Nothing is wrong." She flustered. "I simply required to speak to you, away from the wandering eyes of the lab."

"Okay. What about?" Angela probed, finding herself no less confused.

"Please Ange." She moved her arm quickly, martial arts training kicking in as she freed herself from Angela's grasp on her wrist, and curled her own fingers through Angela's instead. Turning from her wordlessly, Brennan stepped down another stair.

Sighing, Angela's resolve began to falter.

"This had better be good, Sweetie. You know my boss is very demanding, and she doesn't approve of taking personal time while working."

Brennan shot a confused look over her shoulder and started to speak before realisation crept over her.

"Cam doesn't …. Oh… you mean, … " She rolled her eyes with a smile. Sensing Angela's resistance slipping (she really was getting better at this!) Brennan guided her down the stairs and into the basement. Once, this had been home to all the Gormagon evidence, but nowadays it was being used as an odds-and-ends storage area for the lab: outdated equipment (like the Angelator sitting dusty and unused for years now), gurney's with sticky wheels (a pet-peeve of Cam's and didn't they all know it!), memories of cases which had come and gone, that, as a team, they'd fought to find the truth and brought justice to those who needed it. Brennan felt a pang of remorse as her thoughts settled on Zach for a second, but a squeeze on her fingers from Angela brought her careening back into the present.

"Why are we down here, Sweetie? It's creepy." Angela fought half-heartedly against Brennan as she led her further into the dimly lit space.

"I needed somewhere no one would see." She stated matter of factly

"I know, you said that, but why?" Angela found herself growing increasingly frustrated at Brennan's unwillingness to clue her in. She planted her feet firmly against the dusty floor, resisting Brennan's pulls.

She sighed, this would have to do.

"It need to be some place private because …" She paused, trying to articulate as best she could how vividly she'd been reliving that night. When words failed her, Brennan decided on a different tact.

Angela's fingers still laced through hers, she pulled sharply, dragging Angela off balance and into her with a bump. Brennan's free hand found a home on the small of her back as she gazed deep into the deep brown eyes before her.

Pulling her closed, Brennan closed her eyes and claimed Angela's lips with a start.

Frozen to the spot, it took several seconds for Angela to respond. Painfully long, agonising, seconds that Brennan spent attempting to stifle the doubts rising in her mind. Perhaps Ange had only acted out of sympathy before. Perhaps their not mentioning it for nearly 6 years was a two-way street. Perhaps …

All voices ceased the moment she felt Angela relax against her touch and begin kissing Brennan back. It was slow and relaxed as they caressed each other's lips. Feeling Angela pull in tighter against her, Brennan's lips parted and her tongue stroked Angela's lower lip, begging for access to her warmth.

Angela quickly granted her the admission she craved, parting her lips and meeting Brennan's tongue with her own.

Brennan allowed her fingers to trail slowly down Angela's back, slipping softly across her ass before returning to land on her hip. She toyed with the hem of Angela's shirt, knuckles brushing against the bare skin beneath. Their lips parted reluctantly as skin hit skin, each releasing the slightest hint of a moan at the contact.

Angela raised her hand to Brennan's face, cupping it in her palm and skimming her thumb over her cheek.

"What brought this on?" She queried, a confused yet satisfied smile painting itself across her face. "Not that I'm complaining in the slightest!" She clarified.

"I was sitting up there in my office, and, with no perceivable prompt or event causing it, my thoughts were drawn to that night … before … when we … when you …" All her confidence seemed to have evaporated into the air around them and Brennan dropped her head forward, breaking eye contact for the first time since she'd started speaking.

Mumbling something incoherent, she became more aware of Angela's fingers, still pressed against her cheek, nudging her gaze back towards those intense brown eyes that watched her.

She drew in a steadying breath and in an instant her rational mind fell into place.

"Anthropologically, homosexual acts hold an important significance throughout evolution, particularly among women." Angela simply starred at her open-mouthed. "Bonobos of the Congo routinely copulate with other females, multiple times each day, and their society is very much like …"

"Sweetie." Angela interrupted. "That is all very interesting, but what is your point?"

"Oh, er…" She hadn't realised she'd been rambling; sometimes it was easier for her to slip into the realms of undisputed fact rather than visit the cloudy universe of emotion. "Yes, the point. I remember that evening," (by this point, there was no doubting which evening) "as being highly pleasurable for me. And yet, at no point then or since have I mutually returned the favour."

"So you're here out of formality?" Angela's voice was stern but there was a mischievous glint in her eye, which Brennan totally missed. She understood, but Angela could not resist a little fun along the way first.

"No, that is incorrect. As I said, I was in my office, thinking…"

"Fantasizing." Angela chirped up.

"No. Maybe. Yes. And that made me feel …" she paused to find the right word. Angela got there first.

"Aroused." She saw the usually sexually self-assured Brennan flush pink and grow more flustered, and knew she was hitting all the right buttons.

"Yes." Brennan conceded.

"And your first thought was to come and find me?"

"Yes."

"To drag me down into the basement and jump me?"

"I don't …"

"Shut it, Bren, yes you do. You got yourself all turned on and then came to me wanting a repeat performance." The questioning tone was gone.

Brennan's head dropped again; the things Angela said were all true, but her choice of words … it all seemed so primal.

"For anthropological reasons." Angela kept prodding.

"Yes. No." She paused. "No." Conviction in her voice now.

"Then why?"

"Because I liked it."

"Yes …" Angela as determined to draw more from her and fought hard to keep a straight face. Of course she understood what was happening, but Brennan needed to acknowledge that too.

"Because I want to do it again. To do things to you this time." Her voice barely more than a whisper, Angela felt every word shoot through her in warm waves of delight. She'd known Brennan long enough to know that she wasn't the kind of girl who'd messed around with other girls in college, and she certainly hadn't in the time they'd been friends. No, this was a first for Brennan: admitting she had enjoyed being intimate with another woman and wanting to revisit that. Angela had spent many nights thinking about that one evening, going over and over every last detail in her mind.

Perhaps it had happened out of sympathy. Or as a result of the lonely, late night drinking. Or maybe it was rooted in an anthropological… whatever she'd said. And when Brennan had run off to Guatemala Angela couldn't help but panic – had she misread the sighs and taken advantage of the Bren in her vulnerable state? She'd come back from Guatemala bright and re-enthused for life, and Angela never did hare ask about that night.

But now, here she was. No doubt in the reason this time. Brennan wanted her. The gorgeous, curvy, brunette standing in front of her, who somehow managed to make a lab coat look sexy every damn day, wanted her.

A smile broke across Angela's face; she could contain it no longer. Her body felt as if it was buzzing from pure arousal, and the flushed nature of Brennan's cheeks implied she wasn't the only one.

She watched as Brennan's chest rose and fell as she breathed rapid, shallow breaths. There was fear in her eyes, but Angela felt sure it was fear of something new and unknown, rather than the situation itself. She was clearly deep in thought as it was with a start that she felt Brennan's lips engage her own again.

Settling her palms on Brennan's hips, Angela quickly partook in the kiss as it deepened. Nothing soft about it this time, their tongues met with a fury, wrestling each other for control. Remembering Brennan's previous words, Angela conceded the control, as if flipping the switch in her mind to 'passive', welcoming the probing tongue exploring her mouth.

Brennan's tongue ran across Angela's teeth before she nipped lightly at her lower lip. Pulling on it slightly, Brennan broke awake and looked at Angela with a wide smile. She raised her hand to Angela's forehead, swiping back strands of hair that might not have even been there, simply needing to touch her soft flesh. Angela took the hand in hers, bringing Brennan's fingertips to her lips. She sucked at each finger gently, lavishing it with great attention from her tongue. Brennan's eyes closed against her own volition and a throaty moan escaped her lips.

"I forgot how good you taste." Angela murmured, suckling harder, dragging her teeth along the length of Brennan's finger.

Adrenaline coursing through her, Brennan ripped her fingers away from Angela's mouth, planting both palms squarely on her shoulders, walking Angela several feet backwards until she felt the coolness of steel against her thighs. Shifting her hands quickly to Angela's waist, Brennan lifted her forcefully until Angela was perched on the edge of the long-since disused Angelator.

Pushing her further back onto the shiny surface, Brennan clawed at Angela's shirt once more, barely waiting for approval before she yanked it up over her head. Her hair landed messily around her shoulders and Brennan found herself licking her lips unconsciously.

Forcing Angela's knees apart, Brennan stood between her thighs and took her face in her hands. Once again her tongue invaded Angela's warmth, fingers clutching at hair, pulling them closer together.

Brennan's touch travelled slowly down Angela's neck, across her dainty shoulders and down her biceps. Only at this point did Brennan pull away from Angela's lips, as if, suddenly, she had realised the implications of removing her shirt. Her gaze shifted and took in Angela's mesh-encased breasts, her pink nipples standing strong against the translucent material.

Brennan took a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue across its hardness, relishing the feminine scent radiating from her, the rough texture of the fabric a sharp contrast to the supple skin beneath it. She massaged the other breast gently as Angela's head lolled back. She reached her arms out behind her for support and Brennan drank in the sounds emitting from Angela, noting (and relishing) the varying pitches as her touch or rhythm changed.

She travelled her lips away from Angela's nipple, trailing them up over the swell of her breast and higher to suckle her neck. Wrapping her arms around Angela, she unhooked her bra deftly. Trailing open mouthed kisses across Angela's shoulders, first the left, then the right; she flicked down her bra straps.

Pulling back to look at her, Brennan felt a fresh jolt of arousal shoot through her as Angela peeled away the wet cups of her bra, exposing her soft mounds. Her nipples puckered tighter as they met the cool air.

A timid smile creeping across her face, Brennan took a now bare nipple into her mouth and nipping at it enthusiastically. She felt Angela arch her back against her, pushing her chest into Brennan's face. Her arms outstretched behind her, palms planted on the surface of the Angelator for support.

Switching to the other nipple, Brennan trailed fingers down her soft stomach, feeling Angela quiver beneath her. She paused momentarily when she reached the waistband of Angela's pants but the throaty moans erupting from Angela spurred her on.

Popping open the button and fly, she slipped her hand beneath Angela's pants and panties in one move, her fingertips coming into contact with a delicate thatch of curls. Dipping lower, she brushed over Angela's clit and felt her buck forcefully beneath her. The jerk ripped her nipple from Brennan's mouth. Rather than reclaiming the stolen ground, Brennan trailed open-mouthed kisses down Angela's stomach and across her hips, in line with the top of her open pants.

She felt Angela lift herself up on her arms, raising her butt off the shiny surface. Brennan took the hint, kneeling as she hooking the waistband beneath her fingers and pulling the offending articles off in one fell swoop. Free from the confines of clothing, Brennan gazed intently at Angela's core, and heard a self conscious giggle spill from Angela.

Momentarily awestruck, Brennan froze, simply looking, until she felt Angela's palm reach down to her face. She ran her thumb across Brennan's cheek before speaking softly:

"You, okay, Sweetie?"

She expected the eyes that looked up to meet hers to be fearful, and so was surprised when she was met by a wicked grin and those piercing blue eyes sparkling, despite the low lighting.

The ever-thoughtful Brennan didn't answer with words; instead she leaned in close to Angela's core and placed a single gentle kiss over her folds. She drew in a deep breath and grinned again as she smelled Angela's arousal in the air around her.

Once more finding herself enthused and excited by the reaction of Angela's body to her touch, bother conscious and subconscious, Brennan brought her mouth to the peak of Angela's folds. She trailed her tongue between the soft creases, down to where they met beneath her opening, before returning to the top and circling her clit. Angela leaned back further, resting on her elbows now, legs spreading wider, opening herself up to more of Brennan.

She began lapping at Angela's entrance, drinking in the taste of her arousal. Poking into Angela's warmth, she probed slightly further with each thrust of her tongue, feeling Angela's hips begin to move against her. Slipping two fingers into her heat, Brennan suckled on her clit; the urgency of Angela's moans increasing rapidly. She curled her fingers forwards, stroking her and felt as Angela's muscles began to quiver around her. She used her knowledge of the female anatomy to strike the most sensitive of Angela's walls, knowing it would be immensely pleasurable.

Angela seemed to sink deeper into the surface of the Angelator as Brennan brought her ever closer to the brink. Brennan switched from gentle stroking to firm thrusts, her mouth still working wonders on her sensitive clit. Angela's breathing hitched up a gear as the familiar feeling of looming release pooled low in her belly.

"Arrrrgghhmmmmm!" She let out a concoction of noise all at once as she sailed over the edge and wave after wave of bliss ripped through her; body shuddering from the force of the orgasm rocking her.

Feeling the clenching around her fingers, Brennan moved faster until …

"Ahhhhhgg" Angela spluttered another noise, writhing against her touch. "You .. gotta stop… ahhh … too much." She practically whimpered the words, the sensations too intense to handle.

Sheepishly, Brennan pulled her fingers away and kissed at her entrance, gently this time. Angela breathed fast, shallow breaths as she came down from her high. She raised herself up onto her hands to look down at Brennan. They sat in silence as several seconds passed.

"Sweetie…" Angela broke it. "Get up here already." Still breathless, a smile cracked across her face.

Eagerly, Brennan hopped up onto the Angelator and draped herself across Angela's naked form, as she lay back against its surface again. She swiped stray strands of hair from Angela's forehead, skin sticky from sweat. Leaning in, she kissed Angela softly, running her tongue against Angela's closed lips until they parted, just enough.

They kissed deeply for several minutes, parting only when breathing became a necessity. Slipping to one side, Brennan rest on one arm while the other toyed with Angela's hair.

"Did I get that right?" she teased.

Angela lifted her head to nuzzle her face into the soft area between Brennan's neck and shoulder.

"Mmmmm," she murmured against the soft skin. "Perfect."

"I had a good teacher." She placed a gently kiss against Angela's forehead.

Angela giggled, rolling them over on the slick surface.

"Well, it's time to teach you some more then."


End file.
